


What happens in the Fountain

by reaperofdemon92



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: BBW, Breastfeeding, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Group Sex, Large Breasts, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperofdemon92/pseuds/reaperofdemon92
Summary: Link was visiting one of the great fairy fountains to upgrade his clothes. Though what comes next is unexpected.





	What happens in the Fountain

Link visited the great fairy Kaysa's fountain, hoping to get some armor leveled up. He had all the materials for his sheikah outfit and was ready to have it upgraded for the fourth time.

As soon as he stood at the edge of the pool he summond the lovely giantess who sprung up in a shower of glittering mist. Her ebony skinned body outfitted with scanty clothes and shimmering jewelry, the sunlight reflected off each gem, her pink, flowing hair bounced elegantly, her lips painted red and spread in a wide, welcoming, smile at the handsome youth.

"I thought I detected the fragrance of a young man neary." she flirted, "So... you have some clothing you wish to enhance and the necessary materials? Why don't you let me take a look?" Her eyes wandered Link's form, every curve and chiseled feature on his sexy, lean body was clothed and defined by the tight sheikah, stealth suit, making him look so delicious. The only thing she didn't approve of was the mask that covered the bottom half of his adorable face, at least it didn't hide his gorgeous, sky blue, orbs, full of courage and valor.

"With the power available to me... I can enhance your clothing to the max!" she exclaimed, a tone of mischeif laced in her tone.

Link showed her the items he had to enhance the sheikah shirt, Kaysa grinned asking if it was what he wanted to enhance. The hero nodded and handed her everything, awaiting for results.

"One moment." she said.

Then without warning, she extended an arm to one side and swiped the hero in her grasp, holding him to her cheek and nuzzled him like a doll before sinking back into the fountain with him, giggling happily while Link gave a surprised scream.

~

Everything was black before Link came to.

He had no idea where he was only that he laid in large, soft, pillows, upon a king size, mattress that was surrounded by satin curtains ornamented with glittering jewels.

"Are you awake hero?" asked a giggling voice, which was joined by three others.

Link's bleary eyes blinked and looked up. The great fairy Kaysa and her three sisters stood at the foot of the bed. All of them no longer in giant form and laughing excitedly, giving the hero flirtacious, lecherous, looks.

Link sat up confused, where had the great fairy taken him? And why were her sisters here too?

"Such a pure and handsome body." stated great fairy Tera.

"So yummy." purred great fairy Cotera, licking her lips.

"I want him." said great fairy Mija.

It was then Link realized he had no clothes on, even his undergarments were missing, leaving him completely exposed before the sisters. He tried to cover himself, making them laugh at his embarassment.

"It's okay young hero," said Kaysa, "No need to get so flustered. We only wish to have some fun with you. Right sisters?"

They agreed with her and one by one they removed their own clothing, their large, voluptuous breasts bouncing out of their bras, leaving them standing bare before the hero.

Kaysa crawled onto the bed next to him, placing a hand on his cheek and gazing into his eyes. Admiring them as though they were precious sapphires. "Mm... what beautiful eyes." she cooed. She leaned in and pressed her full lips to his, Link's eyes widened in surprise her tongue entered his mouth, exploring his crevices.

Tera crept up on the other side, "What strong muscles!" she said, placing a manacured hand over his washboard stomach up to one of his pecs, massaging the smooth, tanned, skin before taking a nipple between two fingers, rolling and pulling until it stood erect. She licked it and placed her lips over it, sucking on the nub as she delivered the same treatment to the other. Her tongue traveled up Link's chest to his neck. Her sister released his lips before Tara took them, nipping on his bottom lip affectionately.

Link was baffled by their actions.

Mija and Cotera were at his crotch, eyeing his member which was twitching in slight arousal.

"His pee pee is so cute!" cooed Mija.

"Doesn't seem to be having fun though." stated Cotera, "I bet we can make it come out to play." She placed both of her hands to her lips before blowing a kiss, casting a spell on the cock, which made it stand straight and grow slightly. Then She closed in kissing the shaft before giving it a lick while Mija teased the head with a finger, sending electric tingles to Link's brain.

The hero blushed, feeling embarassed, he tried to will his penis not to erect but the spell Cotera delivered kept it hard and sensitive, his mind clouded over, preventing him from thinking straight.

Kaysa took one of his hands and placed three of his fingers in her mouth, sucking on them lewdly and coating them with saliva. Her tongue wrapped around each digit succulently, she took them in down to the knuckle, moaning when they reached the near back of her throat.

Tera shifted next to him and placed her large, heavy, breasts over his face. Link yelped in the fleshy melons, feeling them squish and rub over his nose and mouth, making it hard to breathe.

"Just relax hero," Tera cooed as she smothered him, "we're going to take you to heaven."

Kaysa took the wet fingers from her lips and guided them downward to her loins, groaning in delight when she inserted them inside, stretching the ring of muscle. "Oh! your fingers feel so good inside me!" she yelled. "be sure to stretch me well!"

Meanwhile Mija and Cotera continued to play with Link's penis which grew several inches since the spell they casted upon it. They both took their large, bare, tits and pressed together on the hot cock, stroking, the mounds of flesh felt so warm and soft on his dick, pushing and pulling on the shaft, their hard nipples graced his foreskin.

"Ah, wonderful," said Cotera, loving the feeling of the hardening penis against her flesh. "So stiff and firm like a flag post."

She then opened her mouth as wide as she could and engulfed the head of the hero's dick, sucking vigorously. Mija removed her breasts, allowing her sister to take over on the titty fucking, and took ahold of his testicles, rubbing them in her hand. "What lovely balls," she sighed, "I bet they're filled to the brim with child making fluids."

The blonde boy was over whelmed, not knowing what to do. His eyes fell heavily as they played with him. Smothered by Tera's beautiful breasts and feeling Kaysa's walls tighten around his fingers. He then accidently twitched and pressed one of the digits against her g spot, making her moan excitedly as she tightened. She massaged her boobs feeling the pleasure take over, her fingertips teased her nipples as she squeezed.

Suddenly she removed herself from his digits and prompted her sisters to move aside so that she would straddle his hips, right over his erect member. Link watched as she sat down upon his penis, gasping in joy. She was so warm and soaked around the hero, his face turned beet red when she started working her hips, her vagina suck his dick in and made lewd, wet sounds with each movement.

"Do you like this sweet boy?" she panted, "Does my pussy feel good?"

Link grasped her hips and began to thrust, it was an amazing feeling, his cock went deeper into the large woman, a line of drool seeping from the corner of his mouth. The other three watched as their sister made love with the gorgeous youth, eager for their turn with him.

Kaysa's hands squeezed her breasts again, her climax was reaching its point as she felt that wonderful cock slide in and out. The excitement rushed to her head and she lactated, this wasn't unnatural as she and her sisters tend to do so when they were turned on. The boy watched in fascination and licked his lips at the sight.

"Would you like a taste sweet boy?" Kaysa asked, leaning into him, "My milk is full of vitamins and nutrients and can make you stronger." she guided her brest to his mouth which was wide open and had the tongue hanging out like a dog. He wrapped his lips around her nipple and sucked, warm milk flowed from her areola in loads and he gulped it down like an infant, moaning as he continued to thrust his hips into her, wrapping his arms around her bust in need.

She bounced her hips as she breastfed the boy, she gasped and groaned until she finally came, feeling a hot gush enter her from his dick. Her hands took the back of his head and pressed his face to her chest, the pleasure was divine the hero was so amazing inside her.

Being fair she removed herself, however even if he just came his cock still stood stiff. Tera moved in after her sister and spread her loins opened before sinking down on him, moaning at being filled.

"Mm... your thing is so big, its stretching my hole so much."

She proceded to thrust her hips. Suddenly Cotera crept up onto the bed with them until her thick thighs were spread on either side of his head. Link looked up to see a winking pussy hovering over his face.

"Lick," she demanded, "I want to feel your tongue in me."

She sat herself on his mouth, Link lapped at her folds, she tasted like honeysuckle and magic, he wanted more and chowed down, grabbing her hips, and pressing his lips to her clitoris, suckling, moaning profusely, which sent vibrations. Cotera cried out at the wonderous feeling against her sensitive parts.

"Ah, yes just like that sweet boy."

She and Tera moved their pelvises over the boy wanting him and loving him.

The three felt their climax approach, Link came inside Tera, she shrieked in bewildered pleasure at the hero's cum entering her womb. "Ohh... so hot..." she panted, "I think I might get pregnant."

Cotera, overcome with delighted arousal from Link's wet, lapping tongue until she felt herself explode in orgasm, her fluids flooded in his mouth, spilling all over his face. "Ah! Oh sweet boy! You're amazing!" she gasped.

Link was drowning, both in the fairy's liquids and in immense lust. As soon as Cotera was spent, after a few last squirts, she and Tera removed themselves from the blonde hero, collapsing on the mattress. In spite of him just recently coming he still stood rock hard.

"Sweet boy," someone spoke. Link sat up, his face soaking wet, to see Mija on her hands and knees with her rear facing him in beckoning. "Won't you stick your lovely rod into me as well?" she spread herself for him, the hero got up and crawled over to her. Panting in desire, he grabbed her wide, ebony hips and rammed himself inside. Mija gasped as the hero thrusted, she was so slippery and hot, it as though her pussy was devouring his member. He pounded into her and gave her rear a slap, Mija yelped and she tightened around Link's penis. Excited by how naughty the hero was getting, her thrusts meeting his.

"...Hero...you're so... wonderful!"

Suddenly, Link's more animalistic side started to kick in and took ahold of Mija's thick leg, tossing it over his shoulder, fucking the great fairy in a different angle.

She shreiked with joy, her movements meeting his thrusts. Her pussy clenched around the hero, applying lubricants, her breasts bouncing and jiggling. His cock felt so huge and hard inside her, the tip reaching the entrance of her cervix.

"Oh! Hero! Please... come inside me! I want you... to fill me with... your hot elixar!"

The blonde hero complied to her wish and came deep inside of her, she gasped excitedly, a warmth filled her belly, before she collapsed into the mattress.

Link sat on his knees panting, his dick stood proudly, a restless, beastly urge overcame him. It must've been the spell Cotera casted upon him but even when he just came several times he couldn't stop himself, he wanted... needed more.

"Oh someone hasn't had enough." Link turned to see Tera, lying on her back with her legs spread. "Perhaps I could be of assistence?"

The hero pounced on her, wraping his arms around her, burying his face in her cleavage and stuffing his member inside. Terra laughed and groaned at his animalistic behaviour.

Cotera saw them and pouted. "No fair, I didn't get to try him even once." she whined.

"Well then get in line." sassed Tera.

Her hands roamed his tanned back, feeling his muscles, as they found his moving hips as well as his sculpted ass. She grabbed his rear with both hands and squeezed, her manicured nails diging in the cheeks though careful not to break any skin.

He went at it with her for 15 minutes until they both came again. He removed himself from Tera, leaving her grinning widely, eyes drooping shut, semen seeping from her womb.

He stared down at her mid afterglow, his face cherry red.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his torso, feeling up his abs. Cotera had crept up behind him, begging for attetion. "My turn sweet boy." she cooed, turning his face to hers and planting her lips to his while her other hand grabbed hold of his dick, pumping and stroking. Link moaned in the kiss, mind fuzzy with lust.

Link fucked her immediately, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and suckling, after a minute the taste of milk touched his tongue and made him moan in need and suck harder. The fairy excitedly embraced him, one hand in his golden hair and the other around his waist. Her pleasure went higher and higher. Feeling so lively as she felt every inch of flesh touch and drag against her insides so deliciously.

"Yes! Link!" she cried out, "give me all you got!"

After coming for the umpteenth time, the hero released the fairy sister before toppling over onto the sheets in exhaustion. He breathed heavily, staring up at the ceiling. This felt so filthy and scandalous but his head felt so blurry he couldn't think straight. He figured that he'll be in the clear as long as neither Zelda nor anyone else knew what had occured.

The sisters then surrounded him, smiling warmly. "Was it good for you sweet boy?" asked Kaysa. Link sighed for a moment before grinning happily.

"Why don't we reward him for the good time sisters?" Mija suggested.

At that moment they all aimed their nipples at his face; the hero excitedly opened his mouth wide as they all squeezed their areolas and lactated. Their milk flowed from their breasts, spilling all over his face and filling his open mouth. They laughed at how cute the boy was, drinking and begging for their milk.

Link sighed, coated with the creamy substance and swallowing the mouthful. Feeling satisfied and exhausted, his eyes fell and finally he passed out.

~

The great fairies rested with the unconcious Link. Who was sprawled over Tera's body, his head pillowed by her massive breasts. The other three watched him slumber, adoring him. He was such a sight to behold even when he slept.

"Do we have to let him go?" complained Cotera.

"It may be difficult," sighed Mija, running a finger over Link's bare chest. "But Hyrule needs him more than we do."

"Do you have his outfit?" Tera asked.

"Yep, all leveled up and ready to go." Kaysa held out her hands and in a poof of sparkles Link's sheikah outfit appeared, level 4.

"Place it back on him before he wakes."

With a wave of her hand, the clothes vanished from Kaysa's hands and appeared onto the boy's body, exactly the way it was before. Then she dressed herself back into her own clothing and scooped the hero away from her sister's warm body and into her arms. Taking him back to her fountain.

~

Link awakened, he was back in the Tabantha frontier, lying face down by the fountain's edge. Groggily he stood up facing the great fairy Kaysa who laughed happily.

"And there we go..." said the great fairy, "You should feel the care I put into that. It radiates off those clothes. Have you got other clothes you'd like me to work my magic on?"

Link nodded no, he'd yet to find more items for his other articles of clothing and he just needed his sheikah outfit leveled up for now.

"Oh, how unfortunate for me." she said, "Come back anytime If you need any clothing enhanced. Take care!" after that she sank back into her fountain. She knew that she and her sisters will be seeing him again real soon with some clothes for them to enhance to level four. He would just have to visit one of their fountains.

They couldn't wait to play with him again.


End file.
